


A Nightmare in Motion

by stefanovalentini



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game), The Evil Within 2 - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blowjobs, Bruises, Choking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gore, Kinky, Kissing, Maybe some bondage, Pain, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, Teasing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Very rough, alotttt of sex, i rlly enjoy stefano x reader fics, its a wip, knife play kink, masochist stefano valentini, maybe some blood play, maybeee some sebastian, my first fic too, not sure maybe he will make an apperance in the later chapters, very rough and vanilla at times, vulgar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefanovalentini/pseuds/stefanovalentini
Summary: Stefano Valentini was the biggest art producer in the artist industry, his works are well renown for its grotesque and disturbing realism. Although it intrigued you and had a sense of beauty to its grotesque elements, Krimson city was low on artistic personality and hearing about Stefano's latest works being shown in the Krimson city art gallery made your heart tremble."Mio caro dolce, this will not hurt one bit" you whimper and sigh underneath his touch his Italian accent made your stomach curl and your head was spinning you were helpless underneath him he made all your insides turn to hot gooey mush as his cold toxic stare came down upon you on your bare breasted body, "I shall make you into the finest art mia bella"





	1. facciatta

You pulled your scarf up to your chin covering your bare skin from the chilly evening air as you made your way to the Krimson city art gallery , heels kissing the pavement and notes in hand. You were dressed in a professional matter, black skirt, black see-through panty hoses and a low cut red velvet top which accentuates your breasts along with your (h/c) hair tied back in a quick messy bun it made you look like some sexy journalist. ( ~~which in fact you were...totally were~~ ) You were here for one thing and that was  _Stefano_. his pieces were a work of art like Sandro Botticelli and the _Birth of Venus_ or Michelangelo's _David,_ they were both unique in their own way such as Stefano and his unique style of capturing his photos. They were "Magnifico" you would say a bit of "Arte attraverso l'occhio" you chuckled to yourself as you made your way to stefano's art exhibit instantly your heart caught in your throat you were in absolute awe dumbfounded by his latest piece it made you feel butterflies in your stomach it was immensely grotesque and quite hard to look at but something kept drawing your eyes back in, it was a photograph of a nude young woman she was suspended by invisible wires which made her look like she was floating both of her arms were missing and her bare skin was flayed up to her breasts, red rubies covered her skin droplets kissing the floor and meeting in a crimson red pool which flooded below her feet she looked pure her skin pale and fluorescent to the rest of her body. She was adherently beautiful in her own way her face twisted in a state of bliss and terror it was surely intriguing the piece was called " ** _A Nightmare In Motion_** ****". You instantly whipped out your notes in a flash completely forgetting about them from your moment of surprise and you got to work writing down every minor detail, "i assure you haven't seen my greatest works yet mio caro pubblico"  you hear a familiar accent echoing off the walls of the art gallery  'i have several works in the process of right now but i wouldn't want to give it all away now would i,? miei amici it would spoil the fun" your heart rattled against your rib cage as you drew nearer to the sound it lead out to two big doors you went inside, the doors slammed behind you and your breathe shot all the way out into the outer stratosphere. it was Stefano he was here and was looking right at you, you had managed to draw all of the attention from the crowd and Stefano onto you and you wanted to stab yourself in the gullet right then and there. "i see another _amico_ has decided to join us." "Posso aiutarti cara"? he smirked.


	2. amore a vista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader and Stefano get a formal meeting ;~0  
> (possibly some smut in this chapter if not then def in the next chapter , im slowly getting there!)  
> i poured my soul into this chapter researching EVERYTHING in order to get this as accurate and informative as possible so if you liked it make sure to leave a comment or a kudos your feedback means so much to me ! stay tuned for updates!!

" _Posso aiutarvi mia cara?'_ he said; his Italian accent rolling off the tip of his tongue, your entire body melted like an ice cream sandwich in 90 degree summer heat. You were at loss for words realizing all the attention in the room was now centered onto you, bushels of crimson red now covered the entirety of your face as the silence in the room soon began to turn into hushed whispers and scoffs. You sucked up your prolonged embarrassment and remained your posture, clearing your throat and shaking off the scoffs and whispers. "How do you do it, i mean how do you manage to make masterpieces of flesh and blood with precision and perfection...and yet make them both beautiful and fearful but enthralling, you complimented him "tell me Mr. Valentini what is it like to make your works of art i imagine very interesting and intriguing.... ? " You asked in a tone of shear curiosity your embarrassment had choked down as you got to the end of your question, Stefano's eyes gleamed with a sense of excitement. "your kindness is highly appreciated, as for my works of art it is only a matter of time and just the right subjects, there is more than what meets the eye _mia caro dolce"_ he smirks at you and your panties dropped to the floor "as for the process of making my pieces i would say they are very interesting and intriguing at times, i would say bringing them to life is more interestingly fun because you get to see the pieces slowly merge together as one, death is not a subject to be fearful of, it is the coming of the end of something that was once beautiful...

**_ When he shall die, _ **   
**_ Take him and cut him out in little stars, _ **   
**_ And he will make the face of heaven so fine _ **   
**_ That all the world will be in love with night _ **   
**_ And pay no worship to the garish sun.”  _ **

Stefano was beautiful in the dim stage light, it highlighted his features making him all the more attractive, you swooned at how his jawbone was so defined along with his beautiful icy blue eyes that pierced your soul with a fierce intoxicating hunger. Stefano Valentini was no doubt very attractive he was intimidating and very broad in his stance he was professional and knew exactly what he wanted and where he wanted it. He had wavy black hair that broke off into strands covering his left eye which made him look very  brooding while he wore a violet suit and a red scarf along with black leather gloves to accompany it. He was the exact definition of professionalism which made you kind of envious since you were up and about and barely organized. You snapped out of your daydreaming state and touched back down to reality realizing that you completely have been out of it since he finished answering your question, the silence and hushed whispers were no more instead the audience was clapping and cheering the show was over, the lights dimmed and the stage curtains sprung to life and Stefano was no more.

After the showing you were rushed out of the theater and back into the familiar halls of the krimson city art gallery, you were sad the showing was over since you missed half of it somehow your mind couldn't stop picturing Stefano and his heart racing looks, your heart trembled and your knees began to feel weak as your mind began to wander into the many erotic scenarios that could play out with Stefano and just you. You were pretty sure you soaked your underwear just thinking about Stefano aggressively pushing you up the wall and mercilessly pounding into you like no tomorrow, whispering dirty secrets into your skin while sucking on your breasts like a strawberry lollipop. " _la mia piccola lilly_ , you are quite the journalist" you hear a familiar voice and your heart pees itself, it was Stefano and he was walking towards you. He grabs your hand in a swift motion and leans down kissing your hand with swift elegance which made your heart leap out of your chest and into your throat. "ah thank you Mr. Valentini" your face lit up like a Christmas tree, obvious fluster being shown on your face. "Please, _mia bella_ call me Stefano" he smirks and motions to one of the servers handing out free wine for anyone that attended the art exhibit/showing "surely a beautiful woman such as you would like a drink hmm, _piccolo agnello_ " ? he hummed contently almost purring. "oh, of course that would be delightful, thank you!" you smiled almost sheepishly, you weren't really planning on drinking tonight but since it was Stefano you made an exception. You took a sip of your wine it was a very fruity sweet wine which made you happy since you like the fruity wines and not the dry ones that leave a bad taste in your mouth, Stefano noticed this and he cocked an eyebrow " i see you have taken a liking to the Nero d' Avola, you prefer fruity wine instead of dry, i prefer fruity as well but a little mixture of torte and dryness to it makes it good as well  _la mia Lilly_ " you gulp down the rest of your wine and smiled at his remark "good taste" you say with a hint of laughter the wine must be getting to you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I used William Shakespeare for Stefano's quote i think it really fit his aspect because it relates a lot back to how he creates his masterpieces 
> 
> When he shall die,  
> Take him and cut him out in little stars, ( Stefano mutilates his victims into artwork so i thought it relates a lot to him)  
> And he will make the face of heaven so fine ( this part is very unique to me William Shakespeare is def my fav}  
> That all the world will be in love with night  
> And pay no worship to the garish sun.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- I did some research into Italian phrases such as my sweet which i found out was " mia bella' or my dear sweet which is "mio caro dolce"so if i get anything wrong do not hesitate to correct me ! :o)  
> \- also this is my first fic so i hope you guys enjoy it i worked really hard into it and i would appreciate it even more if you left a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed it!
> 
> magnifico= maginificent  
> arte attraverso l'occhio= art through the eye  
> mio caro pubblico= my dear audience  
> amico= friend  
> posso aiutarti cara = can i help you dear


End file.
